


the nights were mainly made

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: do I wanna know [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Community: dckinkmeme, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Jason is having a terrible fucking night.One of these days he’s really gonna lose it on Ivy. It was bad enough whenshewould try to dose them with her damn sex pollens, but now that other sections of Gotham’s underbelly have gotten their hands on it? It’s a fucking nightmare.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: do I wanna know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921108
Comments: 32
Kudos: 608





	the nights were mainly made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=1965742) on the dckinkmeme!
> 
> Title from "Do I Wanna Know" by the Arctic Monkeys, which is a high quality song about Yearning.

Jason is having a terrible fucking night.

One of these days he’s really gonna lose it on Ivy. It was bad enough when _she_ would try to dose them with her damn sex pollens, but now that other sections of Gotham’s underbelly have gotten their hands on it? It’s a fucking nightmare.

Nightwing and Red Robin had gotten captured. Oracle had called him in, and he had busted up the place and knocked the thugs out, but not before they’d managed to dose the vigilantes with some new strain of pollen that isn’t responding to their antidotes. Dick and Tim had both gone into heat, hard, and he’d had to sedate them to get them out, they’d been too far gone. The cave was too damn far to drag both the birds all the way home, so he’d picked his closest safehouse, given Babs the heads up, and hauled ass. They’d all made it out, and that’s what matters. But still, it’s a shitty night.

Jason sets Dick and Tim down on the bed, as softly as he possibly can. He carefully pulls their suits off, disarming catches and undoing buckles, leaving them both in their boxers. Now that the scent dampeners in their suits are gone, he can smell it, the syrupy hot smell of a heat suddenly kicking in due to chemical assistance. He can also smell the musky dark smell coming from between their legs, from the damp patches he can see starting to form on their underwear. All of it’s mixed with their own scents, with that unmistakable hint of Tim’s rich butterscotch scent and Dick’s warm vanilla. It’s the most delicious thing he’s ever smelled. Jason doubts he’ll be able to keep those sheets after this. Hell, he might not be able to keep this safehouse after this, even with extra strength scent scrubbers.

In his sleep, Dick rolls over onto his side, curling up into a ball and snuggling in close to Tim. The panic and adrenaline of the night is fading, and Jason has to admit they look sweet like this. They’re a little bit flushed from the pollen-induced heat, but don’t seem to be in distress, at least. He watches them for a minute, reassuring himself that they’re sleeping peacefully, safe in his bed. Once he's sure they're both okay, he pulls the bedroom door closed and takes a deep breath.

It’s driving his hindbrain wild. Bad enough to have packmates in danger, worse when it’s the two omegas. And Jason’s not an idiot, he knows they’re hardened vigilante badasses, the lot of them, that Dick could kick his ass and that Timmy’s got the most terrifying, brilliant brain he’s ever seen. He knows they don’t _need_ him to protect them. It’s not like they’re a traditional fucking family. But his hindbrain is screaming that his pack omegas were in danger, and now they’re in his space, in his _bed_ , vulnerable and in _heat_ , and he will keep them safe if it is the last goddamn thing he does.

He changes out of his suit, pulls on some sweatpants, and collapses on the couch. Despite the door in the way, the whole apartment is slowly filling up with the sweet, sticky scent of not one, but two omegas in heat. Jason buries his face in his hands and groans. Stupid fucking hormones, stupid fucking pollen. He's half hard in his pants, but it's not like that's going away anytime soon, not when he can't get the sight of Dick and Tim flushed and panting out of his head, when he can't get their mingled heat scents out of his goddamn nose. He's not sure how long the induced heat will last- hopefully not as long as a real one, but there's no telling what the new strain of pollen will do. He ignores both the ache in his cock, and the itch of his instincts beneath his skin, the ones that are still going absolutely haywire. They’re okay, he reminds himself. They’re safe.

Jason's exhausted and sore, muscles aching both from the exertion of dragging the others out of danger and from the hits he took. It's four o’clock in the morning, and he might be used to the night shift, but this night has been brutal. Something in his chest tells him to stay awake, guard the door, keep them safe. And he does that, for a while, just listening, keeping an ear out for noise from the bedroom, keeping a watchful eye on the windows, the doors. Eventually, though, he just can't keep his eyes open, and his head slumps onto the armrest as he passes out.

**…**

Someone is touching him.

Before he opens his eyes, he can feel it: hands on his thighs, the soft press of a body against his side. And he can smell it, a sweet smell, like sugar cookies in the oven, like warm caramel when it’s cooking, right before it burns.

And Jason can hear their voices.

“Jay? You awake, Jay?” It’s almost a whine.

“Wake up, little wing.” Soft, but insistent.

Jason’s eyes flutter open. He’s right where he was when he fell asleep, propped up on one side of the couch, legs sprawled across the cushions. Tim has tucked himself next to him on the couch somehow, curled up with his head against Jason’s stomach. Jason’s arm reaches around him before he can think better of it, and Tim inhales sharply against Jason’s bare skin, nuzzling in close. Dick is crouched between Jason’s legs, eyes dark and hungry, and it turns out it’s _his_ hands on Jason’s thighs, gently stroking with his thumb.

“Whatcha doin there, Dickie?” Jason manages to croak out, voice rough from sleep and from, well, y’know.

Dick’s face is flushed from fever, and he’s breathing hard, but he still manages to grin. It’s one of his mischievous grins, the one that says he’s got a surprise up his sleeve somewhere.

“Oh, you know, just hanging out.” His hands slide further up Jason’s thighs, til one of them is teasing at the waistband of his sweatpants. Said sweatpants are not doing him any favors, it must be said, because the bulge in the front of them is unmistakable. “Not doing anything in particular.”

Jason hears Tim give a little chuckle at that, and feels his own arm tighten around him, holding onto him. Keeping him close, keeping him safe.

Dick leans down and noses at the inside of Jason’s hip. Fuck, he can feel his hot breath against him, and when Dick starts mouthing at his cock through his pants his brain just about shorts out. He hears the rumbling, approving growl floating through the air before he feels it in his chest and realizes he’s the one making it.

Dick lets out a pleased little hum at that, and starts tugging Jason’s pants down.

“Dick, wait,” Jason manages, grabbing Dick’s wrist to stop him. Dick’s shaking slightly beneath his grasp, and his eyes are slightly wild with fever, but he stops moving his hand and waits.

“Dick, do you remember what happened?”

Dick rolls his eyes and nods, opening his mouth to say something, but it’s Tim who answers first, slightly muffled from having his face still pressed into Jason’s abs.

“Ivy’s pollen. Heat inducers. You knocked us out, brought us here safe. We woke up and came to find you.”

Jason lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Okay, at least they both have some idea of what’s going on.

Dick pulls his arm out of Jason’s grip, and Jason lets him. Dick ducks his head back down to Jason’s crotch and licks him through the fabric, and Jason gasps, pushing at Dick’s shoulder.

“Dickie, wait, you’ve been _drugged_.”

Dick looks up at him, and there’s a touch of desperation there. Jason doesn’t know how he should feel about that.

“I know that,” Dick says. “It’s a chemically induced heat, faster onset than a regular one, higher fever, more intense effects.” He rattles off the symptoms easily, they all know them already. “And it _hurts_ , Jay.”

His tone is almost pleading, and Jason can’t help the small pained noise that escapes his throat in sympathy. He reaches his hand out towards Dick, and Dick presses his head into it with a nuzzle. Jason’s fingers catch in his hair, stroking gently, soothing.

“It hurts. Make it better, little wing,” Dick whispers, and yes, that’s definitely an edge of desperation in his voice. That probably shouldn’t be turning Jason on, but Jesus is it ever.

“Okay,” Jason says. It comes out strangled. “Okay, Dickie, I’ve got you. If you’re sure. Tim? Talk to me, Timbo.”

Jason pulls at Tim’s shoulder gently, getting him to lift his head and look up at him.

Tim’s eyes are hazy, but he makes eye contact with Jason and nods. “Yeah Jay, I’m sure. I want…” his voice trails off for a second and his eyes dart away.

“What do you want, baby bird?” Jason’s voice comes out low and gravelly, more alpha sounding than he ever uses with them, but he can’t help it. Not with the air thick with heat pheromones and his hand in Dick’s hair and the feeling of Tim’s bare skin against his own.

Tim’s eyes come back up to meet his, and he takes a deep breath. “Want you, Jay. Want _you._ ”

Any remnant of Jason’s self-control breaks at that.

He growls and surges forward, pulling Tim up so he can kiss him roughly. Tim kisses back just as rough, licking into his mouth like he’s dying for it. Dick lets out a high pitched noise, watching them, and Jason pulls on his hair, bringing Dick towards him, breaking away from Tim so he can kiss Dick. Dick kisses him just as intensely, nipping at his lips and driving Jason absolutely crazy.

Dick’s hands are back at his waistband, and this time Jason doesn’t stop him, instead keeps fucking his mouth with his tongue, groaning as Tim sucks soft little kisses into his neck and shoulder. Dick pulls Jason’s cock out and starts stroking it, and Jason moans into Dick’s mouth.

Dick pulls away and grins again, still full of playfulness in spite of everything, and isn’t that just Dick all over. He settles down between Jason’s legs and holds his cock with one hand, licking a long, broad stroke up the underside. Jason shivers a little. Dick mouths at the head, so soft and wet and hot, sucking gently. Tim has pulled his head up off of Jason’s shoulder, turning to watch Dick. Dick relaxes his mouth and pushes his head down on Jason’s cock, swallowing him down till Jason can feel the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Jason swears, tangling his fingers in Dick’s hair again and clutching tightly. “Fuck, Dickie.”

Dick bobs his head up and down steadily, and Jason can’t help the way his hips buck up, pushing his cock down Dick’s throat. But Dick doesn’t seem to mind, moaning around it.

Suddenly, Tim shifts, making his way back down Jason’s body. He noses at Dick’s cheek, and Dick obliges, pulling off so Tim can get his mouth on Jason’s cock. Dick licks up and down one side and Tim does the other, both of them moving their heads up and down and switching between mouthing and licking, sharing space with each other in some kind of beautifully balanced perfect rhythm.

It’s the hottest fucking thing Jason has ever seen.

They’re both gorgeous, and even more so licking and sucking at his cock. The approving rumble in Jason’s chest is back, a steady, low noise, telling them how good they’re being, how much he loves this.

Tim lets out a choked, high noise that might be the beginning of a whine, before he muffles it with the back of his own hand, forcing it down. And if that doesn’t just break Jason’s fucking heart.

Jason reaches down to stroke Tim’s bare back, firm and reassuring.

“It’s okay, baby bird,” Jason manages, and frankly it’s a fucking achievement to talk at all with both of them sucking his cock and doing it so fucking perfectly. “It’s okay, baby, let me hear you.” He moves his hand up to the back of Tim’s neck, and grasps it hard, scruffing him the way his instincts so desperately want to, wanting to get Timmy to let that whine out.

Tim keens, long and high-pitched, like the scruff and Jason’s permission has broken something loose in him. Jason’s never heard Tim sound anything like that, so needy and submissive and _omega_. It makes Jason’s cock twitch and he growls again, possessive and protective and proud.

“Good,” Jason growls out. “So good, both of you, so good.”

Tim and Dick glance at each other and then move in tandem, like they’re reading each other’s minds. Dick ducks down to mouth at Jason’s balls, and Tim get his mouth around the head of Jason’s cock and pushes down, down, till his lips are kissing the base, suckling around his knot where it’s just barely starting to swell, mouth and throat stretched around Jason’s cock.

Jason makes a harsh, guttural noise, and starts moving his hips up, fucking into Tim’s beautiful fucking mouth. He keeps his hands on them, one at the nape of Tim’s neck, the other cradling the side of Dick’s head, reassuring and comforting.

He fucks hard into Tim’s throat, and Tim, fucking Timmy, goes all relaxed, his face the picture of perfect bliss, and just fucking takes it. God, Tim fucking loves this, Jason realizes. He never would have guessed, but Tim is clearly in absolute heaven right now.

They stay there for a while, who knows how long, with Jason using Tim’s mouth, Dick with his mouth up against Jason’s balls, Jason letting out low growls and occasional rumbling words of praise.

It’s fucking perfect.

Finally, Jason tightens his grip of Tim’s neck and eases him off of his cock. He pulls him in close for a kiss, soft and sweet, fingers coming to stroke Tim’s throat soothingly. Tim kisses back weakly, and oh, his mouth and jaw must be so tired, so sore. He pulls Dick away too, and leans down to kiss Dick again. Dick surges up roughly, intensely, and Jason kisses back just as fiercely, turning the kiss rough and claiming.

Dick is really shaking at this point. His whole upper body is flushed and Jason can feel the heat from the unnatural fever pouring off him in waves. Dick’s hips are moving against Jason’s thigh like he can’t help himself, and Jason can feel where Dick’s soaked through his underwear. He must be dripping wet, and definitely on the far side of desperate. He pulls back to look at him, and he can see it in Dick’s eyes, which are silently pleading with him.

And, well. Jason’s never been able to deny Dick anything. Least of all this.

“Up, Dickiebird,” Jason says, pushing Dick’s shoulders back and guiding him up, out of his lap. Jason pulls his legs back and pushes up into a seat, bringing Timmy with him. “Turn over for me.”

Dick whimpers a little at the loss of friction when Jason takes his leg away, but he turns over, getting on his knees and resting his forearms on the armrest. Jesus, Jason already knew Dick was gorgeous, but it’s another thing entirely to see him naked, every inch of his golden skin bare, to see the tension in his powerful muscles as he bends over and _presents_. For _Jason_. Fucking hell.

“Let’s get these off of you,” Jason says, tugging Dick’s ruined, soaked-through underwear off of him, and Dick complies, lifting his knees so he can kick them all the way off. “You too, Timmy.” He reaches for Tim’s waistband and pulls, and Tim’s already lifting his hips and shucking them off, tossing them to the ground. He gets his own sweatpants the rest of the way off and throws them down with the other discarded clothes. With everyone’s pants off, their scents get even stronger, heat scent mixing with the musky scent of slick and the hot, peppery scent of Jason’s own arousal, alpha pheromones now dripping off of him. Not like he can help it, not with his hindbrain whispering about how these omegas are so _good_ , so strong, so beautiful.

Because he’d be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn’t noticed before how beautiful Tim is, his slim frame almost delicate if it weren’t for how strong his body is. Tim presses into him like he can’t bear to leave his side, and God, is this just the pollen making him so needy? Because if it isn’t, he doesn’t know how he could have missed this for so long, the way Tim is so clearly basking in his attention, so eager to please the alpha in a way that Jason would have sworn Tim never would be.

“C’mon, Jay,” Dick says, and his voice is high-pitched and breathy, but still manages to be snarky. “While I’m still young and pretty.”

Jay can’t help but laugh at that. He grabs Tim and bodily moves him to his other side, tucking him into the couch cushions near Dick’s hips, trapping Tim between their bodies and the back of the couch. Tim gasps and then relaxes into it, the way Jason and Dick are on him and over him, keeping him between them, keeping him in place.

Jason gets up on his knees on the couch, stroking Dick’s hip with one hand, keeping the other on Tim’s knee.

“Baby bird,” Jason says, and Tim looks up at him with these begging eyes, and Jesus fuck, does that do it for Jason. “Baby bird, you’re gonna watch me fuck Dickie.” Tim’s eyes blow wide at that, and both Tim and Dick let out these little whines. Yeah, Jason totally fucking called that one. It fucking figures Timmy likes to watch. “You’re gonna watch me fuck him, and you’re gonna fuck yourself on your fingers, you got that?”

Tim nods frantically, still seeming at a loss for words, but he obeys, spreading his legs slightly and reaching his hand down, past where his cock is hard and must be aching. Jason watches as he slides one finger into himself, giving a breathy little gasp as it pushes into his cunt. It makes a wet little sound as Tim fucks into himself, still looking into Jason’s eyes.

“Good, little birdie,” Jason praises. Dick’s twisted his head around to watch Timmy, dark eyes taking in the beautiful sight of Tim fucking himself, adding another finger and whining with relief at the feeling of something filling him up. It’s a fucking gorgeous show.

Jason traces his own hand over Dick’s ass, bringing it down between his legs and finding his hole, hot and dripping wet. Slowly, he pushes his own finger in. Dick’s body takes it easily, and Dick gives a little whimper, dropping his head back down on the armrest. He pushes it all the way in, slowly, then just as slowly, pulls it almost all the way out. There’s no need, Dick’s cunt is aching for it, dripping wet, could easily take it if he just shoved his cock in. But he’s loving this, savoring the feeling of Dick’s heat clenching around his finger, the way Dick shudders and whimpers like Jason’s driving him absolutely crazy with every long stroke, keeping Dick’s hips still with a strong grip from his other hand.

“Jay, c’mon,” Dick gasps out. “Little wing, _please._ ”

“Please what, Dickie?” Jason growls. He probably shouldn’t tease, not when Dick’s already told him he’s hurting and desperate, but oh god, he wants to hear him say it.

Dick cries out at that. “Please _fuck me_ , Jay! _Please_ fuck me.”

Jesus, that goes straight to Jason’s cock, and he just about snarls, a possessive, claiming noise. He pulls his finger out, lines his cock up with Dick’s cunt, and slides all the way in to the hilt in one smooth motion, burying himself in Dick’s wet heat.

Timmy whimpers next to them, pressing in close to their bodies. He’s rocking on his fingers, eyes glued on the place where Jason and Dick’s bodies are joined.

“So good,” Jason gasps out again. They need to know, they need to _know_ what good omegas they’re being, how good for their alpha. “So good, both of you.” Jesus, he can’t think anymore, his hindbrain fully taking over, purring about _omega_ and _good_ and _safe_ and _mine, all mine_.

Now that he’s inside of Dick he grabs him by the hips and starts fucking him hard, listening to Dick’s little whimpers and the sweet sound of Tim’s fingers and his own heavy breaths. It feels so good, and he gives it to Dick just the way he knows he needs it, setting a rough, fast pace.

He knows this is going to be over fast, with the way they were sucking his cock earlier and the way Dick’s body feels like fucking heaven. But that’s okay, because Dick needs a knot and goddammit Jason is going to give it to him. It starts swelling as he gets close, popping in and out with a little noise, making Dick give these beautiful little cries every time.

“Jay,” Dick gasps out. “Fuck, Jay, give it to me.”

“I’m gonna, baby,” Jason promises, as his knot gets too big to fuck in and out and he pushes in, rocking little thrusts that keep his knot inside Dick.

“Jay, please,” Dick whines. “Please give me your knot, fuck me, knot me, breed me, please, _Jay_ -”

And at that Jason comes, hard. He leans over, sinking his teeth into Dick’s shoulder as white hot pleasure washes over him, and his knot sticks, swelling up big and fat inside of Dickie, sending wave after wave of come into Dick’s tight hole. 

Dick keens at the feeling of his teeth and his knot, and when Jason reaches his hand around to Dick’s cock he barely has to stroke him before Dick is coming with a loud cry, making a mess of the couch cushions beneath him. He feels the way Dick’s body sags with relief, having finally gotten what it needed so damn badly. A little glimmer of alpha pride settles in his chest at the sight of pretty Dickie all pliant and satisfied.

He can still feel Tim moving against them, desperately fucking himself on his fingers, and he releases his bite and sits back up. He’s going to be tied with Dick for a while, but Tim needs him now, and like hell is he going to leave him hanging.

Jason reaches out for Tim, stroking his shoulder, his side, giving him pets and touch, watching the way it makes Tim shudder.

“So good, baby bird,” Jason murmurs. “You liked watching that, baby?”

Tim nods and gasps out a “Yes.” He’s got three fingers buried in his cunt now, and his other hand is jerking off his cock, fast and rough.

“You want my fingers, baby?” Jason asks, pretty sure he knows the answer. “C’mere, baby bird.”

Tim pushes himself up slightly, angling his body so Jason can reach him. He pulls his fingers out and reaches out for Jay. Jason catches his hand and licks his sweet slick off his fingers, moaning at the taste.

“You taste so _sweet_ , baby bird,” Jason growls. That gets a little noise from Tim and another one from Dick, who’s twisted back around so he can see, propped up on one arm.

Jason releases Tim’s hand and lets him wrap his arm around Jason’s shoulder, clutching at him, tucking his head into Jason’s chest. Jason reaches down and rubs at Tim’s cunt, before pushing three fingers into him. Tim lets out a sharp “ah!” at the sudden presence of Jason’s fingers, bigger than his own. He’s still working his own cock, with fast, brutal strokes.

“That’s it, baby,” Jason tells him. He crooks his fingers and strokes, loving the way it makes Tim whimper into his shoulder and buck his hips forward. “You gonna come for me, baby bird?”

“Fuck,” Tim gasps, and Jason can see he must be close, so tense. “Fuck, _Jason_.”

Jason growls again, the noise filling the room with proud alpha, proud alpha of a good omega, fucking Timmy with his fingers. He’s careful to keep his hips as still as he can, his knot still full and tender, and any little tug on it almost painful with overstimulation.

And then, Jason realizes something. Tim doesn’t just have his face buried in Jason’s chest. He has his face buried in Jason’s chest with his head tilted up and away, baring his throat to Jason. Not daring to ask for it, but begging with his whole body, stretching his neck out painfully, clearly so desperate for it. Fuck. Fucking fuck, and Jason leans down and gives him what he needs and _bites_ him, sinks his fucking teeth into the muscle where Tim’s neck meets his shoulder.

Tim comes with a loud whine, almost sobbing into Jason’s shoulder. He comes all over Jason and Dick’s legs, his hot cunt pulsing around Jason’s fingers. Jason fucks him through it, then slows to a stop and just holds his fingers inside of him.

“Holy shit, baby bird.” This is from Dick, who’s watching them with wide eyes.

Tim chokes out another little sob, and Jason releases his teeth, licking over the bite to soothe it, making a gentling, rumbling, comforting noise.

“So good, Timmy,” Jason whisper’s into Tim’s ear, and Tim shudders all over at that. “Such a good boy for me.”

They stay like that for a long moment. Jason’s cock in Dick, his fingers in Tim, holding onto both of them, keeping them both close.

Eventually, his knot starts to go down. He slides his fingers out of Timmy, gently, carefully. He slowly pulls his hips back, pulling his cock out of Dick. He can see his come dripping out of Dick’s cunt, sliding down the inside of his thighs, and Jesus isn’t that a sight. Isn’t that a thought, Dick pumped all full of Jason’s come. He slides his fingers through the mess on Dick’s leg, pushing it back up, back into Dick’s hole. Keeping his come inside of Dick where it belongs.

Dick rolls over onto his back, slumping into the couch next to Tim and blinking up at him with dark eyes. Jason feels like he ought to say something, but if there’s a right thing to say after you’ve fucked your vigilante adopted family members due to a chemically induced heat caused by a supervillain’s sex pollen, Jason does not know what the fuck it is.

Instead, he says “Bed?” and there is a general nodding from beneath him. He pulls himself up off the couch and reaches his hand out. Tim grabs it and lets Jason pull him up to his feet. He’s still being unusually quiet, and Jason’s not sure if it’s the heat symptoms making him go nonverbal or if he’s embarrassed at being this vulnerable in front of Jason. Anyway, once he’s on his feet he still doesn’t let go of Jason’s hand. Jason reaches his other hand out for Dick, who lets out an exaggerated groan.

“But I don’t _wanna_ move!”

Jason rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Dickie, up and at ‘em. You don’t wanna sleep in the wet spot on the damn couch, either.”

Dick grins, grabbing Jason’s hand and yanking at it, trying to get him off balance. It works, and Jason stumbles forward a step. Dick’s laughing, and this, _this_ Jason knows what to do with, the same playful banter they’ve been doing for years, goofing off like they’ve always done. He can’t help but smile back, dropping Tim’s hand so he can pull Dick’s arm away and then dives in. He scoops Dick up and throws him over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dick lets out an undignified squawk, and then they’re all laughing, the tension breaking.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Jason says, not putting Dick down. He reaches his other hand out to Tim, who smiles and takes it, lets Jason lead him to the bedroom.

Once they’re in there, he does not unceremoniously fling Dick onto the mattress, so okay, maybe not exactly like they’ve always done. Also, they’re all still completely naked, so there’s that. Instead, he settles Dick down gently and crawls in after him, pulling Tim up behind him. He lies down on his back and Tim and Dick get the idea, curling up one on each side, noses tucked into his chest, and arm around each of them. Jason doesn’t know that his hindbrain has ever felt so satisfied.

He smooths their hair off of their foreheads, checking their temperatures. The fevers have subsided a bit, but they’re still very much running hot. He settles in to sleep, comforted by the weight of Tim and Dick’s bodies, the feel of their warm skin, and their rich, satisfied-omega scents.

**…**

The next time he wakes up to heat scent and warm bodies and breathy little moans, it’s less of a surprise, but it’s still extremely fucking hot.

They’re still pressed in on either side of him, and he can feel their hips working against his legs, getting their slick all over his bare skin. Jason lets out a groan, combing his fingers through their hair, petting down their sides.

“Such good boys,” he rumbles out, and both of them let out little keening moans. He reaches his head down, and kisses Dick, who lets out a happy little hum. Then he reaches over and kisses Tim, who’s grinding on him with a kind of frantic, fevered desperation, letting out high-pitched little pained noises. Not surprising- he hasn’t had a knot yet, hasn’t been filled up with alpha come the way his body is craving. They can take care of that.

“How do you want it, baby?” Jason asks.

Instead of answering, Tim rolls onto his back and pulls his knees up to his chest, legs spread wide.

Well. That answers that fucking question.

Jason doesn’t tease him, just positions himself above Tim and slowly, steadily, gives him his cock, pushes it all the way in. Tim whines, high-pitched and needy, and it’s such a beautiful sound, so fucking perfect.

“That’s good, baby bird,” Jason says. “So good, letting me hear you.”

That does something to Tim and he whimpers, clenching down on Jason’s cock. Dick scoots over closer to them and curls up with his head on Tim’s chest, so Tim’s leg is between his own and he can get the friction he needs. Jason pets both of them, making sure they both get all the touch they need.

Jason fucks him, setting a steady, hard rhythm. Fuck, Timmy feels good, so hot and wet and tight around him, breathing these tiny little gasps and letting out tiny little squeaking noises.

“You’re so pretty, little bird,” Jason says, and he feels the way that makes Tim shudder around him.

“You like that, Timmy?” It’s Dick, and his voice is still higher than usual and a little bit breathy, but also with a teasing edge. “You like it when Jay tells you how pretty you are? You _are_ , baby bird. You’re so gorgeous, such a pretty little bird.”

Tim keens again and grabs at Dick, clutching onto him like he needs it to hold steady, reaching for Jason’s hand and squeezing hard. Dick mouths at Tim’s shoulder, sucking pretty little marks onto him, still riding Tim’s leg like he fucking loves it, one hand reaching between his own legs. It’s all Jason can do to hold on to them both, so pretty, so _good_.

“You’re fucking perfect, Tim.” It comes out rough and raspy, Jason’s voice still full of alpha growl. Tim whimpers, tipping his head back, daring to be a little bit more obvious this time, and that pulls right at Jason’s damn heart. He shifts so he can lean down, cover Tim’s body with his own, and give him what he needs, give him his damn _teeth_. He bites down hard on Tim’s neck, and god that feels so good, being buried inside of Tim and biting him, claiming, marking.

“You look so good like this, baby bird,” Dick tells him. “So pretty, with Jay’s cock in you and his teeth in you.” Tim whimpers and cries at that, grabbing Jason by the back of his head, keeping it in place, keeping Jason _biting_ him, and Jason is definitely not complaining. He feels his knot start to catch inside of Tim’s cunt, getting fat and full inside of him.

“Want Jay to come inside you, Timmy? Need him to breed you?” Dick sounds breathless, fucking his cock up the side of Tim’s leg. “You gonna knot him, Jay? Fill him up with come?”

Tim’s a whimpering mess at this point, but Jason can’t help but notice how much he likes that idea.

“Yeah, I’m gonna come in you. I promise, baby,” Jason growls into Tim’s ear. “Gonna stuff you full of my come. Gonna fill you up with it till your tummy swells up, promise you. Would you like that, baby? Wanna be full of my come?”

Tim whines and nods, eyes shut tight, and Dick reaches between their bodies, fisting Tim’s cock. Jason rumbles in approval at that. Such good boys, taking care of each other. With one last thrust, Jason comes deep inside Tim’s cunt, knot pushing into Timmy’s tight walls. Tim whimpers at the stretch. He’s close, Jason knows that, but he needs something. And Jason thinks he knows what it is.

Jason leans in close to his ear, and lets his voice fill with gravely, raspy, alpha growl. “Good omega.”

Tim damn near screams, coming all over Dick’s hand, painting both Jason’s and his own chest.

“So good, coming for me,” Jason tells him. “Good omega, so good.”

Tim collapses, boneless, and Jason turns his head to where Dick is writhing against them, just in time to see him seize up and spill over with a moan, adding to the mess on Timmy’s stomach. He relaxes against Tim’s chest and so does Jason, letting himself rest, tied inside of Tim, tangled up with both of them.

Over the next twelve hours or so, Jason makes good on his promise. He pumps the omegas full of so much hot come they get little bumps in their bellies, and oh, he fucking loves that. Loves running his hand over the tight skin stretched over Dick’s womb, all bloated with his seed. On Tim it’s even worse, his skinny body bloating out so much he looks almost pregnant, and it’s the prettiest fucking thing. He holds Tim in his lap, stuck on his knot, stroking his fingers over Tim’s swollen belly, whispering in his ear about how pretty he looks like this, like he’s fat with little pups, like the best little omega, and Tim keens at his words and bares his throat, begging for Jason’s teeth.

He loses track of how many more times they do this, how many more times they cuddle and fall asleep until Tim and Dick wake up wet and wanting, and Jason gives them what they need, his hands, his mouth, his cock, his knot. He fucks them in turns, making sure both of them get to spend plenty of time hanging off his knot. Over and over, he takes care of them, gives them what they need, and it’s so goddamn perfect.

Jason thinks he could stay in bed with them forever and be perfectly happy.

**…**

The morning after is not nearly as awkward as it could have been, and for that, Jason supposes he’s grateful. Also, by “morning after” he supposes he means “evening after,” because they got back in the wee hours of the morning and spent all day alternating between sleeping and fucking.

He wakes up still tangled in the sheets and Dick’s limbs. The sickly sweet fever scent is gone, broken, so the pollen must have finally worn off. Tim’s missing from the bed and he can smell coffee coming from the kitchen, so that answers that question. Jason carefully pulls himself out of Dick’s grip, makes a trip to the bathroom, finds a pair of sweatpants that aren’t covered with bodily fluids, and makes his way into the kitchen.

“Hey, Timbo,” Jason says, seeing Tim leaning up against the fridge, clutching a bright green coffee mug and staring into it like it holds all the secrets to the universe. Which, shit, maybe it does, Jason doesn’t know.

Tim looks up at him. “Hey, Jason.” He’s found some clothes somewhere. He looks a mess, honestly. Probably cause of the whole “getting captured and beaten up and dosed with sex pollen and going through heat with two of your packmates that you’ve never fucked before” thing. That’d do it.

“Y’alright?”

Tim just shrugs, taking a long pull of his coffee.

Jason can’t help the little tug in his chest as he sees the bruises on Tim’s neck, the ones from his bites. But that’s not the fucking point.

“C’mon, Red, what’s eating you?” Jason crosses his arms, leaning against the other counter, and just waits.

Tim snorts. “Just the obvious.”

“Okay,” and yeah, Jason kinda figured, but he needs to know what _part_ of the obvious. Even though he has a guess. “What about it, though?”

“Is this going to change anything? With us?” and yep, there it is. Tim looks him directly in the eyes, defiant. This is the Tim he’s used to, all traces of submission from last night evaporated, absolutely ready to kick Jason’s ass if he needs to.

“No, of course not, Tim. Not if you don’t want it to.” Jason meets his eyes, steady, calmly. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to. If you want to forget it ever happened, fine. We’ll never speak of it again.”

Tim nods, and that’s very nearly the end of it, except that there’s one more thing Jason _has_ to tell him. Something that’s been burning inside his chest ever since Tim tried to muffle his whining like he was afraid to sound too omega. “But Tim, those things we did last night? If those are things you want, when you’re not drugged up by crazy sex pollen? There’s nothing the fuck wrong with that.”

Tim goes completely still.

“I mean it, Tim,” Jason says. “There’s nothing wrong with that, and there’s nothing wrong with _you._ And it doesn’t make you any less of a competent, kickass, slightly terrifying mini-Sherlock computer genius vigilante, either, or whatever it is you’re so fucking afraid of.”

For a second Jason think he’s gonna get his ass kicked, which like, fair. He wasn’t kidding about Tim’s abilities- he knows Tim could give him a run for his money, and he knows he’s pushing at a sore point. But Tim does not punch him in the face. He doesn’t say anything, in fact. A long moment passes, then he just drains down the rest of his coffee and sets the mug in the sink.

“I’m gonna get out of your hair, head home,” Tim tells him, and Jason nods. Tim gets his shit together and rolls out, and Jason does not tell him to be safe or any stupid shit like that.

He cleans up the dirty clothes scattered on the floor. He debates the merits of burning the fucking couch. He drinks his own cup of coffee.

Eventually, Dick comes stumbling out of the bedroom, having found a pair of pajama pants somewhere.

“Hey, little wing,” Dick yawns, still blurry with sleep.

“Hey, big bird,” Jason replies, and Dick grins at that.

“Thanks for saving our asses last night. And, y’know, giving us a hand.” Dick waggles his eyebrows.

Jason snorts. “Definitely do not mention it.”

Dick laughs. “Alright, if you say so.” Dick manages to ruffle Jason’s hair, despite the fact that Jason is several inches taller than him now, ducking under Jason’s arm as he tries to bat him away. And that’s the end of that, really.

Things go back to mostly normal. He still sees the others, on patrol or in the cave or at Sunday dinners with Alfred. They don’t fuck again, and Jason’s pretty sure no one tells any of the other members of the bat pack. At least, he definitely doesn’t say anything about it, and nobody says anything to him. If things with Tim are slightly tense, if Tim seems to avoid being alone with him, well, he supposes he can’t blame him, and he’s definitely survived worse. And if he thinks about that night he spent with them while he’s alone in the shower, or in his own bed? That’s nobody’s business but his own.

**…**

It’s Bruce who figures it out first, which is just embarrassing.

Okay, world’s greatest detective or whatever, Jason figures he shouldn’t be _too_ surprised. And Bruce definitely pays a ridiculous, slightly creepy amount of attention to the goings-on of his pack. But still. You’d think Timmy would put it together (world’s second greatest detective and all that), but Tim’s got a notorious blind spot when it comes to his own health, that’s for damn sure. At any rate, this is not what the fuck Jason expecting to be discussing when Bruce called him to the cave.

“Sorry, what?”

“Two months ago. There was an incident with a new strain of Ivy’s pollen.”

Jason blinks. It’s not that he’s surprised Bruce found out, but he doesn’t understand why he’s bringing it up now. “Yeah, what about it?”

Bruce sighs. “I’ve been analyzing the new strain to determine why it didn’t respond to our antidotes. It’s been chemically altered so that it will disrupt birth control measures.”

“Okay,” Jason says. “Well that’s fucked up, and exactly the kind of creepy shit I expect from these assholes.”

Bruce sets his jaw and just waits for him to figure it out.

“Dick,” Jason says slowly. “And Tim? What, _both_ of them?”

Bruce nods.

“Their heats were late. I suspected it might be a side effect of the pollen-induced heat, so I started analyzing it. When I discovered the new properties, I had them take a test. Both of them are pregnant.”

The words hit Jason like a damn sledgehammer.

Jason bites back any number of responses, including “What the fuck, Bruce,” and “Are you sure?” and “B, why do you even know their heats were late?” and “No really, Bruce, what the fuck?”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jason asks instead. “Why you, instead of them?”

Bruce turns toward him. “Explain to me what happened.”

Jason kinda wishes the floor of the cave would crack open and swallow him whole.

“They got captured and dosed,” Jason begins. “I found them, took the gang out, got them free. They were incoherent, in pain. I sedated them to relieve the worst of the symptoms. I couldn’t get them back here in time, so I took them to a safehouse instead.”

The whole time he’s explaining, Bruce is his stoic self, like he’s got a vendetta against facial expressions, and Jason thinks the mortification might actually kill him.

“B, I didn’t- I _wouldn’t_ \- they _asked_ me to help them, I swear,” Jason fumbles over his words, but Bruce has to know, has to know that he would _never_ -

“I know, Jay,” Bruce cuts him off, his voice softening. “I know that. But it was _you_?”

Oh. _Oh._

“Yes,” Jason manages. “I got them out before- yes.”

Bruce nods and reaches his arm out, and Jason goes, lets Bruce wrap him in a heavy hug. “You did good, Jay.”

Jay can’t help the little whine that comes out of him at those words, coming from _Bruce_ , his pack alpha. It’s so- it took so fucking long, for him to be a part of the pack again, and he doesn’t want to fuck it up, and he thought Bruce might be angry at him, for not handling it correctly, for knocking up his kids.

Bruce shushes him, petting his back, pressing a gentle, steadying touch to the back of his neck. “It’s okay, Jaylad. Everything’s okay. You did so good.”

Sweet shitting Jesus, there had been so many times when he thought he’d never hear that again. Never get to have this again- pack, family, with Bruce, with the others- but Bruce has him, and he thinks he did good, and he’s not letting him go.

Jason takes a deep breath and pulls back.

“Can I go see them?”

Bruce nods. “Yes. I think they’d like that.”

Jason doesn’t quite run up the stairs to the manor, but it’s a close fucking thing.

He goes to Dick’s room first and knocks on the door. “Dick?”

The door swings open, and there’s Dick, complete with his trademark shit-eating grin.

“Hey, little wing. B told you?”

“Yeah, Dickie,” Jason says. “Are you-“ alright, holding up, okay with this, he wants to ask, but he doesn’t get that far, because Dick grabs him by the arm, pulls him into the room and into a kiss. Jason moans into his mouth, because Jesus Christ, Dickie, and feels Dick slam the door shut behind them.

Dick pulls away and looks up at him, still grinning, and in a sing-song voice, goes “You’re gonna be a _daddy_.”

And Christ if that isn’t the hottest thing Dick’s ever said to him. Jason feels his ears burning, but he can’t help grinning back. He reaches his hand towards Dick’s shirt. “May I?”

Dick nods eagerly, and Jason ducks his hand under Dick’s shirt. It’s still early, but he can feel the just-barely-there bump under his fingertips, and his heart skips a damn beat. His looks up at Dick, full of awe and wonder, and Dick’s still smiling so hard it must hurt. Jason bends down to kiss him again, completely at a loss for words but needing to tell him how amazing this is, how amazing _Dick_ is.

Before he can say anything, Dick asks “Have you talked to Tim yet?”

“Not yet,” Jason says.

Dick nods. “You should do that.”

And of course he should, he was going to anyway, but the way Dick says it- “Is he okay?”

Dick hesitates. “I don’t know, little wing.”

Jason takes a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll go talk to him.”

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“If it goes well, bring him back here.” Dick’s mischievous smile is back, and goddamn, Dick is going to be the death of him.

Jason smiles. “Okay, Dickiebird.”

With that, he goes in search of Tim. He knocks on his door. “Tim?”

“Yeah?”

Jason pushes the door open, finding Tim in bed, laptop out, surrounded by papers and files. Not surprising, that Tim’s thrown himself into his work.

“Tim?” Jason says again.

Tim looks up at him. “Oh.”

“Tim, how are you doing?”

Tim sighs, shoving his computer away and standing up to talk to Jason. “I’m… okay, I guess.”

Bull fucking shit is he okay, that much is clear.

“Whatcha thinkin, Timmy?”

Tim fiddles with his hands, not making eye contact. “You said…” he begins, before trailing off.

“What did I say, Tim?”

Tim takes a deep breath. “You said nothing would change. Between us. With… everything.”

Jason nods, slowly. “Nothing has to change, unless you want it to.”

At that, Tim looks up sharply.

“Look, Tim,” Jason continues. “That still stands. Nothing has to change, if that’s what you want. You can make whatever choice you need to, and we will _all_ stand by you. And I will be there for you, as your packmate, and not treat you any differently.”

Jason takes a step forward, closing the distance between them.

“But if you want things to change? If you want the things you wanted that night, when we did this? If you want _me_?”

Tim’s eyes are locked on him, silently watching him.

“Then all you have to do is say the word.”

Tim steps even closer, getting into Jason’s space, getting so close he has to tilt his head up to make eye contact. This close, Jason can smell him, coffee and caramel and the slight floral note that means _bred_.

“Yes,” Tim whispers, and Jason’s heart flutters at that. He reaches down slowly, carefully, wrapping his arms around Tim, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“Then you’ve got me, baby bird,” Jason says simply.

Tim leans into him, and they just stand there for a long moment, breathing together, hugging close to each other.

Tim pulls away finally, and smiles up at Jason. “Let’s go find Dick.”

Jason smiles back. “Yeah, baby bird?”

“Yeah,” Tim says, nodding.

They go find Dick, who sees them holding hands and lets out an honest-to-god whoop. “Yes! I totally called it!”

“Seriously, Dick?” Tim says, but he’s smiling.

“Yes, seriously, baby bird,” Dick says, all cheeky. “I definitely called it, and I am definitely celebrating.”

Jason laughs, happy and light. The three of them tumble onto Dick’s bed, and Dick pulls Tim in for a kiss. And damn does that ever tug at Jason’s instincts, seeing his omegas ( _his_ now), both bred and starting to swell with it, kissing each other softly and sweetly. The low rumble starts in Jason’s chest, and it makes both Dick and Tim look up at him.

“So gorgeous,” Jason tells them softly, pulling them close. “My omegas.” Dick gives a happy little purr at that, and a sharp whine escapes Tim, a broken desperate sound. Jason noses at him, gentling him with a hand to his back.

“My perfect omegas, so beautiful. Gonna give me such pretty pups.” They both whimper at that, at the thought of having Jason’s pups. Fuck, how did he get so lucky.

They all cuddle in close to each other, holding on tight, and Jason thinks his heart might burst. His omegas, and their pups, and the pack. It’s not _everything_ he’s ever wanted. But it’s pretty damn close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! I'm also on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
